The present invention relates to a molded resin article for daily use, and more particularly relates to an article of this type such as writing tools for hand-held use and suited for users"" taste.
Stationery or writing tools including penholders and caps for ball-point pens are usually manufactured by injection molding of a thermoplastic resin such as a polypropylene or a polyethylene. From a practical point of view, it will be sufficient for the polypropylene for injection molding to be blended with an age resister (viz., antioxidant) or the like functional additive. Polypropylenes are however translucent and opal, and polystyrenes are colorless and transparent. Therefore, simple molds of these resins will often fail to satisfy users"" ornamental taste.
Thus, hand-held stationery or the like articles have in many cases been made by molding a resin mixture containing a red pigment, a blue pigment or a pigment of any specially selected color to give those articles an ornamental effect. In another case, resin pellets of different colors are used in injection molding so as to produce stream lines or fancy blots in the molded articles. In a further case, an aluminum powder or any other suitable metal powder is added to a raw resin to provide molded articles of a metallic appearance.
There has not been employed any surprising method other than a monotonous coloring or blotting of molded articles or blending a metal powder, such as aluminum powder, to decorate molded resin articles in an ornamental fashion.
The present invention desirably provides molded resin articles and a resin composition with an enhanced visual appearance.
The present invention seeks to provide molded resin articles of an epoch-making ornamental effect.
A molded resin article of the present invention is formed of a resin composition, the resin composition comprising at least one pigment selected from the group consisting of glass flake pigment particles, metal-coated glass flake pigment particles (said particles being coated with a metal or an oxide thereof), and metal-coated inorganic pigment particles (,said particles being coated with a metal, an alloy thereof or an oxide thereof.)
Further, an ink applicator of the present invention comprises a penholder and a cap, both of them being formed of a resin composition, the penholder and/or the cap being transparent or translucent and the resin composition comprising at least one pigment selected from the group consisting of glass flake pigment particles, metal-coated glass flake pigment particles (,said particles being coated with a metal or an oxide thereof); and metal-coated inorganic pigment particles (,said particles being coated with a metal, an alloy thereof or an oxide thereof.)
A resin composition in accordance with the present invention comprises a resin and pigment particles selected from the group consisting of glass flake pigment particles, metal-coated glass flake pigment particles (,said particles being coated with a metal or an oxide thereof), and metal-coated inorganic pigment particles (,said particles being coated with a metal, an alloy thereof or an oxide thereof.).